Emma Darrow
Emma Darrow is a meek & clumsy girl born around the same year as Scott, whom she fell in love with after they meet at her previous job at a restaurant, where she was fired for being clumsy. However, her encounter with Fangires reveal that she is actually Mina's successor to the title of Queen of the Checkmate Four & the future bride to Miles Clare, donning an anklet from the Bishop to complete to her full transition into the Checkmate Four. Though in charge of killing traitors, which she has been reluctant to carry out, Emma is given the additional task of killing Vampire King to protect their kind from him. Though she was unaware that Scott is Vampire King at first, still having feelings for him in spite of being forced to marry Miles. After finding Mina & learning she can't rid herself of the title easily, she admits to Miles she has no love for him before she learns that Scott is Vampire King. Learning that Scott was half Fangire, she tries to convince him into defeating Miles & taking his place as the King of Checkmate Four so they can be together. But when Scott declines her request, Emma attempts to kill Miles herself after faking that she wants to marry him. However, in spite of this & due to conflicting emotions within her, Emma tries to stop the fight between Vampire King & Viper, & is knocked away from the two by Vampire King's wake-up fever finisher, as Bishop takes his chance to fatally wound her for her earlier action. On the verge of death, Emma gives Scott the ring he gave her during their early dating, & he puts it on her finger before she crystallizes & shatters. Scott never realized that Emma was actually killed by Bishop, not himself, & was never told, at least not on-camera. When Wolfgang sends Scott to the past to meet his great-great grandfather & help him decide on how to live his life, Scott initially tried to interrupt the relationship of his great-great grandparents, believing that if his great grandfather (their son Quincey) was never conceived, he would not exist, & Emma would not have perished in the present day. Emma appears to Scott as a spirit from the shard he kept as a memento before Scott traveled to 1893, encouraging him to live on & giving him closure. The shard disappears into thin air after this. While it is without a doubt that Emma is currently deceased, Fangires have demonstrated that they can restore their dead kin to life, either fully, or as mere puppets. This is traditionally accomplished with human life force drained from the victims. In the series finale, Miles is leading his company to seek out an alternative to human life force. If discovered, this new energy may also be used to raise Fangires from the dead. Pearlshell Fangire Just like her predecessor Mina, Emma can transform into the Pearlshell Fangire & can utilize all of the previous Queen's powers, though she can turn day into night with a violet moon in the background & her Fangire form is indigo compared to Mina's being a pink color. As the new Pearlshell Fangire, Emma can generate several pearls that act as an extension of her will in attacking her enemies. See Also *Mio Suzuki - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Fangires Category:Allies Category:Heroines